Conforto
by god hand nas nalgas
Summary: "Seria estranho... se eu te pedisse um abraço?"


"Conforto"

Inazuma Eleven

Tsunami x Tachimukai

PG, shounen-ai

PT-PT

Nota: A minha primeira fic de Inazuma. Já escrevi de outras séries antes mas é um historial bastante terrível LOL

Espero que esta esteja decente! Reviews são bem-vindas!

* * *

><p>Tachimukai sentia-se desmotivado. Não merecia estar na Inazuma Japan, não tinha talento para tal.<p>

"Todas as tuas técnicas são copiadas do capitão."

Era verdade. Começou por fazê-lo porque idolatrava Endou, mas nunca sonhou um dia jogar na mesma equipa que ele, muito menos fazer parte da equipa nacional. De que servia ele para a equipa se só sabia imitar o capitão?  
>As palavras de Kogure foram o dedo na ferida. Estava em stress. Ele tinha que criar uma técnica própria, só dele.<br>Nos últimos dias tinha sido ajudado pelos seus colegas de equipa mais novos a tentar desenvolver essa técnica, só conseguiu progressos quando Tsunami os veio ajudar também, mas apesar de tudo, sentia-se ainda longe de completar a técnica, e isso deixava-o inseguro. Tinha que se tornar forte para ser útil à equipa, queria que eles pudessem contar com ele para defender a baliza japonesa durante os jogos.  
>Queria falar com alguém. Só pensar em problemas estava a fazer-lhe mal, precisava de se distrair. Pensou: "Quem é a pessoa que mais me ajudou na equipa?"<br>Tsunami.  
>Decidiu procura-lo. Já era tarde e deviam estar todos nos seus quartos, então dirigiu-se ao quarto do mais velho.<br>Hesitou, mas bateu à porta. Esperava um "quem é?" mas a resposta que obteve foi apenas uma porta aberta.

"Ah, Tachimukai, és tu! Entra, entra!"

Típico Tsunami, nem perguntou o que ele queria, simplesmente o convidou a entrar sem pensar duas vezes.  
>Tachimukai entrou e ambos se sentaram na cama.<p>

"Diz lá então, o que queres de mim? É sobre o treino para a Maou the Hand?"

"Tsunami-san, mmm... Mais ou menos..."

"Então é o quê? Vá, sabes que me podes contar tudo, desabafa!"

Pensou, mas não sabia o que dizer. Tinha medo de dizer que se sentia inseguro sobre conseguir dominar a nova técnica, e que Tsunami se sentisse mal por toda a sua ajuda e apoio serem em vão. Queria dizer algo mas não lhe ocorriam palavras.  
>Finalmente, envergonhado, decidiu falar.<p>

"Seria estranho... se eu te pedisse um abraço?"

Tsunami olhou confuso, ele tinha perguntado aquilo com tanta seriedade. Depois riu-se.

"Claro que não pá, anda cá!", e embrulhou os seus braços à volta do mais novo.

Tachimukai não esperava uma resposta tão positiva. Surpreso, lentamente o abraçou de volta.  
>O calor do corpo de Tsunami estava-lhe a saber estranhamente bem, mesmo sendo uma quente noite de verão. Não queria larga-lo, e deu por si a aconchegar-se nos braços do outro.<br>Sentiu o mais velho fazer o mesmo. Não via o seu rosto, mas conseguia sentir a respiração dele no seu cabelo, e tal proximidade fez-lhe pele de galinha.  
>Sentiu-se corar, o seu rosto estava quente, e estava a gostar demasiado daquele momento. Sem pensar, levantou a sua cabeça em direcção do rosto de Tsunami, e deu-lhe um leve beijo na bochecha.<br>A expressão de surpresa na cara de Tsunami naquele momento fez com que Tachimukai se apercebesse do que tinha acabado de fazer. Por que raio é que lhe tinha dado um beijo?  
>Envergonhado, tentou afastar-se.<p>

"D-desculpa Tsunami-san! Não sei porque fiz aquilo, foi uma parvoíce!"

Mas Tsunami não o deixou fugir, e abraçou-o de novo. Olhou-o nos olhos.  
>Tachimukai olhava-o confuso, Tsunami tinha um ar sério, mas o seu rosto estava rosado. Estaria zangado?<p>

"Tsunami-san?..."

Tsunami aproximou o seu rosto do de Tachimukai e beijou os seus lábios. Este ficou muito surpreendido, mas não se afastou. O seu coração batia a mil à hora, o seu rosto estava quente... E os lábios de Tsunami eram tão suaves.  
>Finalmente quebraram o beijo, e Tachimukai perguntou a medo.<p>

"Isto... não é errado?"

"Fez-te sentir mal? Deixou-te pouco à vontade?"

"Não, nada disso."

"Então está tudo certo.", e sorriu.

Tachimukai sorriu também, e aconchegou-se nos braços de Tsunami, naqueles braços que lhe deixavam livre de medos e preocupações.


End file.
